DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the Application) Leaders of the new biotechnology industry must be able to interact with people with diverse backgrounds and training. For example, creation of a new protein-based pharmaceutical product requires the coordination of efforts in microbiology, biochemistry, pharmacy, engineering and finance. Too often, students axe not exposed to the diversity of required skills during the course of their academic studies. In the Leadership in Pharmaceutical Biotechnology program, students are provided a broad-based education that cuts across traditional departmental and field-of-study boundaries. In particular, the Leadership in Pharmaceutical Biotechnology program relies on: 1) Lecture and laboratory coursework designed to provide a broad-based education in pharmaceutical biotechnology; 2) Laboratory rotations; 3) An industrial mentor program designed to enhance both recruitment and retention of students; 4) A summer internship program with our industrial collaborators; 5) Interdisciplinary thesis research and advising; 6) Leadership activities, including training in research ethics, business planning, and intellectual property management; 7) Seminars, symposia, and center-sponsored international scientific conferences. Research training in Pharmaceutical Biotechnology will focus on the folding, stabilization, formulation, and delivery of new pharmaceutical products arising from biotechnological processes.